debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hope of all those of the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually kill his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to destroy the absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of men by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Olws manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A likely higher Name: Bat-God, The Bat, The Bat Behind the Bat, The Dragon, The Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Fifteen billion years old Classification: Dark god, Cosmic dragon Attack Potency: At least High Macroverse level+ likely higher (Killed the World Forger who is superior to Mister Mxyzptlk, His scream shakes the multiverse in terror, Has darkened the World Forge with twisted and unstable universes) Dimensionality: Unknown Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Macroversal+ likely higher Durability: At least High Macroverse level+ likely higher Stamina: Infinite Range: At least High Macroversal+ likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Rewrites Batman's history so that the Court of the Owls become those who shape his life, and his city in order to Batman to become the door that will allow Barbatos to gain access to the earth), Creation (Can create dystopian universes in his realm), Consumption (Can consume universes), Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can controls souls) , Illusion Creation, (Can show horrific vision to others of them losing over and over again), Dream Manipulation (Can drag others into the dark multiverse through an endless nightmare), Size Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Existence, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (His scream shakes the strings of the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail), Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Immortality (Type 1 & 2) Intelligence: Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator, able to easily manipulate others and push them to join him into believing that all hope is lost. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals of the Dark Multiverse. The Tenth Metal is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Nth Metal, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm and repel Barbatos. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Anti-Music: Barbatos' scream is the wail of billion of failled worlds and can shake the strings of the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos can also use it to sink the earth lower in the dark multiverse. Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate the energy of the dark multiverse to drag others into the dark multiverse through an endless nightmare and shoot dark lightnings from his hand. In his realm, Barbatos can use it to create malformed and dystopian worlds and was able to raise Jon Kent and Damian Wayne in the air with dark energy. Infection: Barbatos can infect others with the energy of the dark multiverse to show them horrific visions of them losing over and over again. Reality Alteration: Barbatos was able to rewrite Batman's history so that the Court of the Owls become the ones who decides the course of Batman's life and those who shapes his life, his familly and his city in order to Batman to become the great wagon that will allow Barbatos to gain access to the earth. Telepathy: Barbatos is a able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. Soul Manipulation Barbatos can control the souls and enslave the others. like he did to Hawkman. However, they must be first submitted to his dark influence and can regain the control from Barbatos' grip if they found the way back to the light. Invulnerability: Barbatos is nearly invincible and regular superheroes cannot defeat him without the Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods. Feats: * Has destroyed countless of unstable universes. * The multiverse was shaking in terror at Barbatos' scream. * Has killed the World Forger, a cosmic being capable to create universes. * Has defeated his dragon/hawkman with ease At this point, hawkman was strong enough to assist barbatos to fully corrupt the world forge. * Every victory of the justice league happened because barbatos allowed them to happen. * Broke batman's will. * Trapped superman and wonder woman in a nightmare of them losing over and over again. Note: While Barbatos' doings could have destroyed the entire dreaming, he did so indirectly by bringing the stories that should never be told of lucien's library/the horror of the dark multiverse to life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 2 Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoning Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher Dimension Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Antagonist Category:Villains